


Not Expecting That...

by lasairfhiona



Series: Comment fic 2016 [15]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>brumeier prompted Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, Steve is a toucher</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Expecting That...

The one thing Danny never expected when he and Steve became a couple, was the fact Steve was a very tactile person. Not that you’d know it by Mr. Macho in the office, but at home, he touched. Steve would run a hand down his back as he walked past. When they sat on the couch fighting over the remote and what to watch, there was always an arm thrown over the back of the sofa and fingers that caressed his neck or god forbid, he didn’t understand Steve’s fascination with playing with his hair. In bed, even when it was too hot to cuddle, Steve always had a hand on his back or tucked under his hip, some touch to keep them connected. It had taken him a while to get used to it, but now except for the hair thing, he’d gotten used to it and missed the touches when they weren’t there.


End file.
